


Finally single

by Evil_toast



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_toast/pseuds/Evil_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and maya find out some interesting things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally single

Riley's phone buzzed tearing her away from the random tv show she put on. It was from maya. Her heart did a flip as she opened the text.  
*yooooo guess who's single*  
Riley was confused and trying not to smile.  
*wait,what happened?* Riley responded  
*i broke up with James he kept saying it wasn't real and that we wouldn't last* James, Maya's most recent boyfriend. Riley hated him. He wasn't good enough for maya. No one ever was.  
*are you alright* Riley asked  
Maya responded quickly *yea, you can highkey flirt with me now*  
Riley froze. How did she know. Maybe the crush wasn't as subtle as she thought.  
"Play it cool. She's probably messing around" Riley said to herself with false confidence.  
*whadya mean* she typed. "No"  
*what?* "ughhhhh" she groaned  
*huh?* riley finally decided to send.  
she threw her phone down and waited. Laying on her bed when her phone vibrated  
*you know what I mean* oh god oh god. Riley was hyperventilating. Who told her? She was out but she never flirted with maya. More like stole glances and was more than awkward but never flirting.  
*how did you know* Riley sent trying to stop an anxiety attack  
*its alright. I could tell from the looks and awkwardness, it's as if I was huckleberry*  
Maya was always observant. Of course she knew.  
*wow. This is awkward.*  
Riley didn't know what she was freaking out about more, maya finding out or maya rejecting her. *not as much as you'd think, Bay window?* maya responded.  
*no I don't want you seeing me like this* Riley clicked send shaking. She started hyperventilating and tried to move but her knees buckled throwing her onto the floor of her bedroom. She stays there crying trying not to pass out but not really caring one way or another.  
A couple minutes pass, Riley's in the middle of an anxiety attack that she is helpless to stop. "Riley." a voice whispers. Riley knows that voice but she can't place it.  
Suddenly Riley's picked up and someone's arms are around her. She can smell paint and coffee. And it's comforting. The panic subsides and her breathing regulates.  
"M-maya." Riley manages to croak out.  
"Yea sunshine" Maya's hand are warm and wiping the hair out of Riley's face. And she pulls her sleeve down to wipe Riley's tears away.  
"Maya I-I'm sorry" Riley can feel the rejection coming.  
"For what, for telling me The best possible thing?" Maya says. Riley can hear the smile in her voice.  
"Peaches?" Riley questions, and sits up. Still in Maya's arms.  
"Princess," maya leans in close to Riley's ears "I love you"  
"Maya your my best friend of course you say that" Riley's wiping her eyes.  
"No, just look at me" maya brings Riley's red eyes up to hers  
"Riley I'm in love with you" maya emphasizes the in part. And Riley understands. And Riley bring maya close and whispers-  
"I love you too peaches."

**Author's Note:**

> Half way based on a conversation I had with my crush. And half based on what I want to happen because they should be happy together.


End file.
